A typical cotton harvester includes two or more harvesting units for harvesting cotton from rows of cotton plants. Each harvesting unit includes a rotatable harvesting mechanism typically including a pair of picker rotor assemblies with doffer assemblies arranged in combination therewith. Each picker rotor assembly includes a series of picker bars which oscillate about individual upright axes. Each picker bar has a plurality of rotatably driven picker spindles arranged thereon one above the other. A driving arrangement within the harvesting unit transmits rotary motion from an input drive shaft to the picker rotor assemblies to drive the picker bars along a predetermined path of travel while concurrently rotating the picker spindles.
Operation of the various drives for the picker rotor assembly is facilitated by frequent lubrication thereby inhibiting premature wear and failure of the component parts. As will be appreciated, proper lubrication of the harvesting unit on a daily basis can be a time consuming and laborious effort. Such effort is intensified when up to five harvesting units are supported on the harvester. Proper lubrication of the various parts is further complicated when the harvester is operated in different work cycles. As will be understood, a machine operating under a 100% duty cycle will require more lubricant than a machine operating under a 50% duty cycle. Moreover, the provision of too much lubricant in certain areas of the harvester can contaminate the spindles and harvested cotton. On the other hand, too little lubricant can reduce the life of expensive components and increase down time for the harvester.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for a lubrication system which reduces the time and effort required to lubricate a harvesting unit of a cotton harvester while providing quick and accurate amounts of lubricant to the component parts of the harvesting unit thereby reducing friction, wear, and harvester down time.